Missing Breakfast for a Worthwhile Cause
by EmpressTurtle
Summary: Shameless, pure, unadulterated smutty one-shot. Jean stays in bed, Marco wants something from him - and who can resist those big brown eyes when he begs?


"Jean, get up – breakfast."

Eren jabbed Jean's shoulder as he walked by. Jean's blond mop peeked out from his blanket cocoon, unmoving except for a slow rise and fall of his chest. The other trainees staggered out the door, blearily rubbing their eyes and helping each other in to their winter coats as the dawn sun peeked meekly through the heavy clouds. Jean lifted his head, made eye contact with Eren, then curled deeper in to his bed.

"Don't wanna."

Eren snorted.

"You're gonna miss breakfast," he taunted in a sing-song voice, a smirk on his lips. They were really strict in training about instilling discipline, so if you weren't in the mess hall at sunrise on the dot, then you didn't get to eat until dinner time. Jean warred internally for a heartbeat, but in the end, the side of him that was warm and comfortable and disliked the cold, frigid morning air won out and he decided it was worth skipping breakfast for that extra half an hour sleep.

Quickly, the last of the shouts and heavy, dragging footsteps disappeared out the door. Jean enjoyed the quiet and quickly slipped back into unconsciousness. He was only permitted a moment's respite though, since something stirring near by brought him back to reality. Something heavy weighed against his bed, causing it to dip outwards.

"Jean..." said a soft voice.

Jean scooted further into his bed, clearing room as Marco gently climbed in beside him, tucking himself under the blanket and moving to embrace him. Jean breathed deeply and enjoyed Marco's warm, soft body beside him, pulling him in closer for a moment.

"Go get breakfast," he told Marco. Just because he had decided going hungry for the day was worth it, doesn't mean Marco should have to either.

Marco shifted particularly beside him.

"Not hungry," he said quietly, snuggling deeper into Jean's body.

"Someone's gonna see..." Jean's voice was thick with sleep and squeaked a little.

As much as he liked these moments, the last thing he needed was for someone to come back from breakfast early and see them together. He was quite proud of the fact that they had managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long. It's not like he thought the other trainees would think less of them – especially Armin or Eren. He knew what they got up to behind closed doors. Specifically, the bathroom door. After lights out. Everyone suspected those two had something going on for the longest time, but Jean had the privilege of seeing Armin's curvy legs wrapped around Eren's waist as he fucked him into next week on the bathroom floor a few months ago. It's not Jean's fault he really had to pee and he had unusually quiet footsteps so they didn't hear him coming. They had begged him not to tell anyone. Armin almost cried. And how could he betray a face like that?

"Jean..." Marco's voice had a little whine to it. He wanted something.

Jean poked his head out of the blanket, uncrossing his eyes to bring Marco's cute pale face in to focus. His face, though fair in the morning's chill, was warmed with a pink stain which rose across his cheeks and touched his ears. His lower lip slid between his teeth coyly as he rolled his hips, lightly brushing Jean's bare thigh with his obvious half-hard cock, pressed beneath his pants.

Jean had more than his fair share of midnight trysts with freckle face, but military training was intense and rarely did they have the energy or the free time to hook up away from the other's eyes. In fact, since their relationship had deepened with that fateful first kiss more than eight months ago, Jean could count the amount of times they'd had sex on two hands and have fingers left over. Rushed, sloppy blow jobs in the bathroom and sneaky hand jobs under the dining room table didn't count, as good as those were.

Jean's eyes shot to the door. It was closed, but there was no lock, and the others could return to the shared dorm room at any time.

"Marco- we, I mean, the others-"

Marco looked up at him from below his lashes, doe eyes peeking shyly out from behind Jean's blanket which was wrapped comfortably around him.

"Well, if we're quick-" his hands reached down to hastily undo Marco's pants, but Marco moved quickly out of his reach.

"No, Jean, I want... I mean," Marco buried his face in the pillow below, "I was thinking, I would like... I want... can we... have sex?"

Jean's heart was beating quickly in his chest. There's no way they could. Breakfast was normally a short affair and the last thing either of them needed right now was for that door to bang open and everyone to see them in the middle of getting their freak on.

But Marco's body was close and warm to his, and Jean in his sleepy state could clearly make out the curve of his hips and the rise of his ass below the bedding. Since it was so cold these days he hadn't taken much "alone time" (there was no way he was sneaking off to the toilets in the middle of the night in this weather) and he hadn't jerked off in days. A week even. His cock gave an anxious twitch in his briefs.

Jean began to make his protests but Marco shushed him by hugging him tightly, tenderly, and staring at him with those big, brown eyes.

"Jeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaan..." he pleaded. His plump lips turned out into a quivering pout, his eyes drawing Jean in he couldn't resist.

Praying to whichever Gods were still paying attention to their small corner of the world that the others would take their time coming back, he rolled over until he was between Marco's legs, supporting himself with a hand to each side of that precious freckled face. Marco's eyes gleamed with delight and he leaned forward to catch Jean's lips in a feverish kiss.

Jean's morning stubble regrowth was subtle but Marco felt it graze against his skin and he loved it. Jean's devilishly long tongue flicked against his own plush lips, teasing them open and enjoying their fruits. Marco cupped his partner's face, pulling it closer, feeling Jean's body melt against his own, their stomachs fluttering together as they both deepened the kiss until they were panting out heavy, ragged breaths.

"Fuck it," Jean breathed to himself as he sat back on his haunches, whipping his loose bed shirt off in an instant and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. The corners of Marco's mouth twitched into a sweet little grin as he drank in Jean's lithe, muscular body – appreciating every ridge of muscle, every mark and colour, the curve of his waist as it petered out into a hard slope leading down, down, down...

Jean swooped down on Marco, his hands gripping Marco's forearms as he nosed aside Marco's cheek, exposing the bare slope of his neck. Jean's teeth nipped at a spot in the crook of his neck, suckling roughly at the sensitive flesh then biting down sharp, soothing the spot with rough kisses and warm lathes of his tongue. Marco squeaked, his heart racing – that spot was way too high up, people were gonna see that later- but then Jean was grinding his hips down and sucking hungrily at his neck and all protests were forgotten.

Jean was really starting to get fired up. He pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and relished in the way Marco was already squirming beneath him, mouth open, cheeks flushed, his eyes silently begging for more. His sexual frustration made everything else irrelevant. He wanted to fuck Marco. He needed to fuck Marco. He was _going _to fuck Marco.

Since Marco was the one who had originally begged him for sex, Jean knew that he must be desperate for release himself. With a wicked grin and dark eyes, he took Marco's hands in his own, almost lovingly, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he commanded an answer with an authoritative whisper, nibbling on Marco's ear, feeling him shift and pant below.

There was a gasp as Jean's hands flittered over Marco's shirt, rubbing and pinching his perky nipples. He whimpered in response.

"I said-" Jean growled, bucking his hips sharply, "_do you want me to fuck you, Marco Bodt?_"

The sound of his name being spoken like that made Marco burn up, blushing fiercely. Jean knew Marco was still fairly inexperienced in the bedroom, and easily flustered by anything too raw, but he was enjoying turning on his shy partner with nothing more than a few dirty words. Any sexual talk always made him really embarrassed but Jean noticed Marco always came hardest when he riled him up and teased him. He came even harder whenever Jean took total control and made him do humiliating things, like talk dirty right back.

_Oh Marco_, Jean thought smugly, _you really__are a bad boy._

"Y-yes!" Marco said meekly, trying to hide his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry?" Jean cocked his head to the side with a cruel grin, "what do you want?"

Marco looked through his fingers with pleading eyes.

_Don't make me say it, _they begged.

Jean tauntingly ran his hands over his own body, shaping the valleys of his chest and slipping his hands down to grip his now very hard cock through his underwear. He stroked it a few times and Gods did it feel good. He observed Marco watching him, watched Marco suck in a deep breath and stare at him needily.

"P-please... _fuck me..._" he pleaded quietly.

"I can't hear you."

Jean chuckled evilly, letting a finger fall to Marco's pants, tracing gentle patterns across the hard curve of his cock trapped behind his pants, being careful to dig his nails in a little to really make sure he felt that.

"Please fuck me!" Marco cried, then his eyes went wide with shock at the boldness in his own voice. Even Jean was surprised by it.

Jean growled, low and deep in his throat, tearing off Marco's shirt (he thought he heard a seam or two rip under his rough grip) and moving aside so Marco could hurriedly tug off his pants. Jean was pulling off his own remaining clothing, kneeling on the end of his bed, reaching for Marco so that he could tug him forward by his dark, soft hair, pushing his head down on to Jean's cock. With a cute little moan, Marco parted his lips, taking just the tip in his mouth and tasting the musky tang of precum. His tongue tentatively stroked the head, his hand coming up to wrap gently around the base and gripping it firmly to hold it in place.

Jean groaned, impatiently threading his fingers in Marco's hair as he tried to push him lower. Marco whimpered, allowing Jean's cock to slide across his tongue and deeper into his mouth, probing his cheek gently as Jean's hips rolled back and forth with restraint. Even though his mouth was so full, he noticed that there was still a lot more to Jean. His freckles burned above flaming cheeks and he was overcome with a sudden, overwhelming need to please Jean as much as possible.

"Hnnn... Marco..." Jean sighed breathlessly, "ahh..."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Marco dipped his head, taking Jean as far as he could, his thick cock slipping deeper down Marco's throat. When they fooled around like this usually, Marco tended to favour using his tongue and hands as he was still to refine the art of removing his gag reflex. Jean jerked at the sudden sensation of more of him being caressed by his lover's mouth and rammed the back of his throat, making Marco gag.

"Shit- aahhh-_sorry-_" Jean's voice was strained.

Marco knew Jean was more experienced than he was and could do things to him that always made him weak at the knees. More than anything, he wanted desperately to reciprocate that, make Jean crazy and show off what he was capable of. He could hardly breathe and Jean was being careful not to move too much, knowing Marco might be struggling. The hands in his hair loosened a bit.

Determined to be just as skilled as Jean, he unfurled his tongue and as slowly, carefully as he could, slipped it between his lips, beneath Jean's cock, dragging it from where he could _juuuuust _touch his balls and across the underside of the heavy dick in his mouth which was quickly becoming slick with warm, wet saliva.

Jean cursed loudly and tugged on Marco's hair, unable to stop himself from trying to shove his cock as deep between those pretty lips as he could. He couldn't hold back for Marco's sake when Marco was doing things like that to him.

This time, Marco really did gag, pulling back from Jean's lap. Gossamer strands of saliva made elastic with Jean's sticky precum trailed from the tip of Jean's dick to Marco's mouth and chin.

"Ahhn, Jean-nnph-" Marco was cut off as Jean's cock was stuffed into his mouth mid sentence.

The hot headiness of desire stirred in his body as his face was fucked, his mouth being abused by Jean's needy strokes. Jean was normally very gentle and very tender but every once in a while, especially if he was desperate, Jean's true, dominant side would emerge and he struggled to resist making Marco his. Especially when Marco was on his hands and knees, head bobbing in his lap with his tight, round ass perked up in the air and Jean could see the blush that spread from his face to his ears, and along his shoulders and tears pricked in his eyes as he gagged around the girth forcing its way down his throat.

Marco couldn't take it any more.

"F-fuck me," he begged, his throat rubbed and raw as he pulled away, "Please, Jean."

Jean's own face was flushed and his lips were swollen from biting down on them as he pleasured himself with Marco's mouth. Soundlessly, Jean lay on his back, his hands seeking Marco's hips to guide him. Marco was pulled up higher to Jean's chest and wondered briefly what he was doing, until the blond below him shuffled down and brought Marco's hips down on to his face. A shiver ran through him as Marco felt Jean's tongue, hot and forceful, lap at the tightness of his ass.

Everyone else was forgotten as he let out a strangled cry, biting down on his knuckles to muffle his high pitched moans and cries. Warmth pooled in his stomach as Jean hungrily tongued his hole, using his hands to spread apart Marco's ass above him. His dexterous tongue flickered against Marco's tight opening, gently teasing it, laboriously caressing everything around it with his mouth. Marco was so tight but with rough coaxing his tongue was soon stretching the opening around it, forcing his way inside.

Marco's moans were loud in the empty air no matter how hard he tried to quieten himself. His cock flinched, a tiny pool of precum forming at his head and he shuddered at the feeling of a small drip lazily rolling down his length while Jean worked his ass. He took his cock in his hand, thrusting into it desperately, each swing of his hips causing his ass to rub against Jean's face, the feeling of his stubble and tongue overwhelmingly pleasurable against his sensitive skin.

Marco suddenly ditched forwards as Jean pushed him up with the hands that were still gripping his thighs tightly. Jean wiggled out from underneath him, flushed a deep red and panting, cheeks wet with saliva. His eyes burned, making Marco whimper. It was such a sexy expression, and knowing Jean was pulling it for him, _because_ of him made him even more needy. He tried to turn and reach for Jean but was stopped by a hand on his back, pushing him down in to the bed.

He gasped at how exposed he felt, his ass in the air, Jean's saliva trickling down his thighs, a hand forcing his face into the bed as he gripped the sheets tightly. He heard Jean hum appreciatively and move behind him. Then he felt a finger. Gentle and slick it slid inside of his warmed up hole, crooked ever so slightly to brush against that sweet spot deep inside of him. With gentle thrusts Jean moved inside of Marco, whose keening moan stuttered with each curl of the finger within him.

"Does that feel good..?" Jean purred, bent down so he could breathe in Marco's ear while he slowly finger fucked him.

Marco stammered his approval between ragged breaths. He sucked in air sharply as he felt Jean's finger leave him, to be replaced moments later with two fingers, slick with something more than just saliva...

"Do you like being fucked like this? Using my precum as lube?" Jean teased, voice deep and thick with lust.

Marco's cock twitched at the sultriness of his partner's voice on his neck, and the dirty things he was saying, but oh, _oh, how it felt good._

"Y-yeaah..." Marco moaned, mind struggling to form any kind of sexy response other than to keep thrusting his hips back into the fingers that were spreading him apart.

Jean started slow, teasingly – warming Marco up to the foreign penetration. But when Marco started trying to fuck himself on his hand, Jean had a little more trouble holding back, enjoying immensely the way his partner shuddered and gasped when he picked up the pace. Pounding out a steady rhythm, Jean forced Marco deeper in to the sheets, revelling in ease with which Marco was taking his fingers. He experimentally twisted his fingers in a few different directions as he thrust in and out and was met with muffled groans and the arching of Marco's back as he submitted himself fully to the touch. Jean took the time to enjoy the sight, _Gods know when we'll have the opportunity to do something like this again_, admiring the tight hole gripping his fingers and the lewd way Marco's hole took the pounding.

He suddenly remembered that, as much as he was enjoying themselves, they _were_ on a bit of a time limit, though with how turned on he was, the thought of people coming in and seeing Marco like this was kind of hot... Seeming to read his mind, Marco suddenly scrambled away from his fingers, rolling over on to his back and Jean saw his eyes watering, a dewy pout splayed on his pink, shapely lips.

"Jean, please, _please_, I-"

Marco didn't have to say another word. Hand on his cock, Jean guided himself to Marco's ass, rubbing the head teasingly against the wetness of his hole.

"_JEAN-!_"

Marco's plea was drowned in a loud cry as Jean rammed his cock into Marco's ass, Jean feeling the muscle clench around him as Marco took his length all the way to the base. A panted groan tumbled from Jean's lips as he almost exploded in that cute little hole right then and there as Marco threw his head back and stroked the dick inside him with undulating squeezes.

Jean closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to think of normal, mundane things to take his mind off of the amazingly sexy man beneath him so he wouldn't come the moment he started moving. Marco whimpered sweetly, his hot breath catching the sweat on Jean's shoulder and making him shiver. A few deep breaths and Jean opened his eyes.

And almost came instantly, despite his efforts. Marco's creamy skin was flushed all over, his dark, silky hair tousled across Jean's pillow and his eyes were dark, lidded with his thick eyelashes that fluttered as he bit his lip. His freckles, those sweet, innocent freckles, made the whole picture that much more erotic. He always looked so gentle, and kind. To see him like this, to know Jean was the _only _one who had seen him like this drove him wild.

Rolling his hips, he thrust his cock into Marco, making him moan louder. The still air was punctured with the sound of the bed creaking back and forth in time with the sharp, wet slap of skin on skin. All of the saliva and precum Jean had used to lube Marco's ass coated his dick which now tensed with each slip in to that warm, wet hole, the tightness forcing Jean's juices to spill out making his thighs slick and sticky.

Marco's hands were tangled in the bedding beside his head, clawing against the pillow as he wrapped his long legs around Jean's waist, pulling him in deeper. Jean watched Marco's cock bounce against his stomach in time with each thrust, seeing strings of precum trace patterns between the freckles on his stomach. His voice was loud but neither cared, too caught up in the moment as they were.

Jean stretched out, his hands clinging to the headboard of his bed as it rocked against the wall, his body taut above Marco's so he could angle deeper into his partner. Steadying his arms, he braced his shoulders, using his lower body to pound into Marco again and again. He must have been hitting a good spot because Marco's eyebrows suddenly shot up, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as he stared at Jean. His hands scrambled to find traction below him as his throat tried to work out a sound, but all he could manage was a choked gasp as his face went from wide with shock to scrunched up in pure pleasure.

"_OhGodsyesJeanrighttherefuckmerighthereJeanohfuck-_"his voice tumbled hastily over his lips, as his body curled into Jean's thrusts, his legs working their way higher up his back, giving Jean more space to pound him harder. His brown eyes went wide again as Jean, spurred by the rare dirty words on his boyfriend's tongue, dug his fingers so hard into the headboard it almost cracked and rammed his cock deep into the clamouring heat that beckoned him closer and closer to the edge. Jean could tell Marco was even closer.

"Stroke your cock for me, Marco," Jean panted between laboured breaths, and Marco's hand was almost instantly curled around his own need, getting himself off with jerked flourishes of his wrist. His lower lip was gritted between his teeth, his breath shuddering as his thighs squeezed Jean's body with each hard pound. He felt dizzy, the pleasure of his hand jerking himself off mired with the pain and satisfaction of Jean's rough treatment of his ass. He knew that he'd pushed Jean too far, Jean couldn't hold back like he usually could and Marco was going to feel that hurt later but all he cared for, all he needed was for Jean to keep fucking him.

Jean's hoarse, guttural moans encouraged him to keep touching himself, _yeah you like that don't you?_, keep getting himself closer, and closer – Marco could feel Jean was getting close too. He kept pounding him wildly, erratically then ramming himself deep inside of Marco and holding it there, breathing deeply. He was trying not to come before Marco did. Seeing Jean bring himself to the edge like that, then cool off, only to repeat the process and get himself hot headed and needy sent a jolt of arousal through Marco.

Jean was thrusting his cock shallowly in and out of Marco, trying something different so he could give Marco the unbroken rhythm he was begging and pleading for with his garbled moans without exploding. He trained his mind elsewhere, think of cats, clouds, flowers, _anything_, but Marco's quivering voice kept hooking him back in to the moment. He felt Marco buck under him and plead desperately, his hand strokes on his own cock now feverish and hasty.

"_Fuck... ahhh... ahhhh... Jean, Jean- oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop, don'tstopdon'tstop-" _with a throaty cry Marco tossed his head back, mouth open as he gripped Jean's cock, pulling it deep inside himself while his legs shuddered behind Jean's back.

His cum slicked across both of their stomachs as Jean lost control. Digging his fingers into Marco's hips and ramming him hard, frenetic, bruising the milky flesh of his ass with his grip he fell forwards, a sharp pain shooting through Marco's body as Jean's teeth sunk into his shoulder as he felt Jean's hips still and his cock pump load upon load of cum inside of him.

A moment's breath, and Jean enjoyed nuzzling his sweat slicked forhead into the crook of Marco's neck. Then he remembered that at any moment the dorm door was going to swing open and the other trainees were going to get a choice view of his bare ass balls deep in Marco's freckled flesh. He leapt up, staggering slightly as his knees were weak under him and Marco struggled after him, sticky with fluids and bruising slowly from Jean's mouth and hands.

"... be back..." Marco almost slurred with a sheepish grin, gathering up his clothes and stumbling down the hall to the bathroom to freshen up.

Not twenty seconds later the dorm door squeaked open as Jean was hurriedly pulling on his pants.

"Are you two decent?" hissed Eren from behind the door.

Jean's heart flipped. Someone had found them out.

"Y-yeah," he said, trying to feign ignorance.

Eren's head poked through the door and glanced around, determining that it was indeed safe for him to come in.

"You'd better look sick," he whispered hurriedly, "I left breakfast early to get my cloak and ahem... well... I told everyone you were throwing your guts up and Marco was looking after so they've all stayed behind in the mess to give you some space, though I think someone's gone to get Shadis so you'd better look like you've been on death's door instead of on Marco-"

"Marco!" a small blond head popped out from below Eren's.

"_Marco!_" Armin repeated again, staring at Jean, looking scandalised. "Eren told me you were... err.. having fun, but with _Marco?_ He's so pure! He's like... he's like... freckled Jesus, how could you!"

"Oi, you're in no position to lecture me, nerd," Jean was embarrassed but at the same time kind of impressed with Eren's quick thinking. He owed him one, that's for sure.

"Oh shit, here he comes-" Eren and Armin disappeared and Jean dove back in to bed and tried to look queasy. He smiled contentedly. He may have missed breakfast but he had certainly gotten his fill.


End file.
